


Safe In Your Arms

by iHadAnightmare2



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Forced Masturbation, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Hank, scared connor, worried Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHadAnightmare2/pseuds/iHadAnightmare2
Summary: Connor is left confused after being groped on the bus.





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, i'm not a very good writer and i suck at grammar so there is most likely going to be a lot of mistakes. If you easily get annoyed by grammar mistakes then this fic might not be the one for you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please read the warnings.

After the revolution androids gradually became accepted into society. New androids rights were coming out every day. Connor was now getting paid for working at the police department and was now able to afford rent for an apartment. It was only small being made up of two rooms as the lounge room, kitchen and bedroom where all in the same area. This didn't bother him at all considering he never uses the kitchen or bathroom and the only time he used the bed was on the rare occasions he decided to use sleep mood, he found the apartment a lot more enjoyable than where he used to stay at CyberLife.

Today the bus was busy with its normal rush hour. Getting the bus to and from work became something Connor enjoyed doing, it was interesting watching the humans go about their life. On more than one occasion he saw people falling asleep in their chairs most likely exhausted from their day at work. There was no longer android compartments that separated him from the humans which meant he could always wake the sleeping people up as he'd hate for them to miss their stop.

Connor was facing the door of the bus thinking about Hank and their most recent murder case involving two androids that killed someone in their house when he was disturbed from his thoughts by a hand brushing against his back. Connor stepped forward assuming he wasn't giving them enough room, but to his confusion the hand followed. He was about to turn around when the hand went lower cupping his ass. Connor jumped forward in shock when he felt the person's chest press against his back, this man was a head taller than him but brought his mouth close to his ear.

"Well aren't you pretty little android" Connor's entire body froze his LED turning red. He could feel the man's hand started slowly rubbing him which made his stomach turned. "Such a perfect little ass on you" He breathed in his ear, Connor could smell the heavy scent of cigarettes on the man's breath.

"S-" STOP! He wanted to yell it into his face but for some reason his mouth wasn't moving properly. He had this feeling in his stomach he couldn't quite describe but he hated it and wanted it to stop.

The stranger's other hand now made its away around his front and on to his chest "So pretty" he whispered into his ear. The hand on his ass started rubbing him slightly faster. Connor forced his body to move to grab a hold of the taller man's arm only realizing now how badly he was shaking. For some reason he was too weak to pull the hand away which made the man give off a small mocking laugh. Was his body malfunctioning? Connor looked around to see if anyone had noticed what was happening but everyone either had their eyes glued to their phones or was facing the other way.

The hand on his chest slowly started moving down until it reached his lower stomach, the man toyed with the waistband of his pants. "D-don't" Connor tried but it only came out in a whisper.

He noticed the bus started slowing down and the stranger's hands loosened their grip a little. Never has he been so grateful for those bus doors to be opened. He couldn't care less if this wasn't his stop he just quickly stepped forward getting off, though almost fulling on his face because his legs seemed to be wobbly. To his relief the man lets him go and didn't follow him. Connor didn't even look back as he started walking at high speed towards the detection of the police department. As the bus pulled away he could feel the cold stare of the man's eyes still on him but he refused to look up as he just continued walking.

\----

Connor got to the station being 30 minutes late and only then did his LED go back to its normal blue. He looked around and of course hank wasn't in yet. He sat at his desk and tried working, wanting only to forget about what happened. Unfortunately he couldn't put the memory aside, the feeling in his stomach hadn't gone and it was starting to get frustrating. 'Why couldn't I stop him' he thought to himself 'Why couldn't I move'.

He could still feel the hands of the man rubbing over him, making a strange feeling started to build up in his chest that he couldn't place.

"Hey Connor" Hank was snapping his fingers in front of Conner's face which made him flinch a little, LED turning red only for a brief second.

"Morning Lieutenant, you're early for once" Connor looked up trying to give him a smile.

Hank gave him a strange look "Connor what are you talking about it's almost 11"

His eyes snapped over to the clock on the wall and it was indeed 10.56am. Looking down at his desk confused "Oh" was the only thing he could manage to say 'Did I really get sidetracked for that long?'

Hank kept on giving him that look "Are you alright Connor?"

"Yes, everything is fine" He answered way to quickly.

Hank looked at him a little bit longer before dropped a file in front of him "Right...well we have another case, we need to head out to the scene"

Connor looked up at him thankful to have something that will get his mind off this morning."Of course Lieutenant" He immediately stood up ready to walk out the door.

"Jesus slow down, we leave in 10"

\----

The crime scene didn't lead to much, the killer left nothing behind. Even having the distraction of the case Connor still found it hard to fully constraint on what he was doing.

They were standing at the same table they always do outside of Hank's favorite place to get food. Thing were quiet for a while before Hank broke the silence "You doing okay Connor?"

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Don't try bullshit me I know somethings up, you were all over the place today. You even slipped on some of the victim's blood."

He looked over to the older man seeing he had this look on his face that Connor could only describe as concern. Knowing that Hank was concerned about him made him feel better. He started wondering whether or not he should tell him. He trusted Hank maybe he could help him understand what happened.

"Today...on the bus" He looked away from his partner finding it hard to keep eye contact "This morning" He tried again. Why was this so hard to say out loud it was only Hank.

Hank had never seen Connor stumble over his words this much, whatever happened must of scared the poor kid "What happened on the bus?" Things stayed silent for a while. Hank watched as the android's eyes darted around trying to avoid all eye contact, Hank noticed his LED light flickering yellow.

They both looked over to a couple who sat down on the table beside them. Connor then looked over to Hank "Never mind Lieutenant, I'm okay."

Whatever this was it's clear to Hank he wasn't comfortable talk about it around others, making his concern rise even more "Come on lets talk about it in the car."

"But your food" He pointed at the half-eaten burger.

At this moment he couldn't care less about the food all he wanted was for Connor to tell him what the hell happened to make him so on edge. "Don't worry about it, Lets go."

They got in the car and drove for a bit before pulling into the police department car park.

"So you going to tell me what the hell's going on?" His voice was caring but his look was serious.

Connor looked down at his hands with a frown "I'm confused."

After he didn't continue Hank asked "About?"

"When I was traveling to work...this man...he" The android noticed his hands were shaking again.

Hank noticed the shaking as well and the flickering of his LED going between yellow and red. "What did he do?"

"H-he touched me."

Everything was quite Connor looked over to Hank to see he had a mixture of angry and confused on his face "He touched you? Where?"

"On my back then he started going lower and" He didn't really want to say the next part. "He started saying things that I would rather not repeat, then...rubbing me"

"Jesus fuck, did you kick the pricks ass?" Hank sounded so angry.

Connor had closed his eyes not wanted to see Hank's disappointment as he shook his head "I couldn't I don't know why but I just couldn't, my body wasn't working with my mind it was as if I was frozen" There was silence again his entire body was now shaking. The feeling he experienced from earlier at the station was starting to form in his chest again'Is this what shame feels like?'.

"Shit!" Hank badly wanted to punch this fucker, no one has the right to make Connor scared in that way. He punched the steering wheel trying to let out some frustration.

This caused the androids to jump "Lieutenant please don't do that, you might hurt your hand or set off the airbag."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump. I swear to god if I find this person" He muttered the last part under his breath.

"It's okay Lieutenant I'm fine, I just need to report to CyberLife and find out why I was malfunctioning."

"What do you mean malfunctioning?"

"I was struggling to move and speak when the man was touching me, I think I must have a problem with my programming somewhere."

"Connor that wasn't a malfunction, you were just scared."

"Scared?" That just made things even more confusing. "No I can't of been scared."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of when people feel fear they can act in all different kind of ways in your case you froze" Angry boiled up inside Hank again while he took in how truly young Connor looked as his eye wandered around the floor lost and confused. Hank wanted to hurt this sad excuse of a man forever touching his partner, no friend. "Connor don't feel embarrassed, I know you did everything you cou-"

"No that's not what I mean" He interrupted. "I'm not programmed to feel fear."

"You are a deviant so you're going to be feeling a lot of thing outside your program" He looked as if he was going to object " Kid I swear if you say your not a deviant."

Connor couldn't help but smile at that, it had become a reflex thing to say back to people when they questioned him about being a deviant. He sometimes forgets that he was free to feel now and didn't have to obey human like he once did. Maybe it was fear that made him act that way.

His smile faded, feeling of shame washed over him again "If you are right" He put his head in his hands realizing it was a very human thing to do "Then I let my fear get in the way. I failed myself, I couldn't stop him because I wasn't strong enough."

There was a strange wetness on the palms of his hand, pulling them back slightly seeing they were damp, was he crying?

"Hey hey" Hank went to slowly grab Connor's wrist making him look over at him "Come here" He said softly while pulling the younger man into a hug. Connor let himself be pulled, pressing his face into Hank's neck taking in all his smells. He felt safe here. "Don't even for a second think you aren't strong enough, just because you could control your body doesn't mean you're weak you hear me?"

The android gave a small nod feeling Hanks shirt get wet from the tears, it felt so good getting it all out. They sat there for a while. Hank couldn't care less if people walked by seeing them like this, Connor needed him and that's all that mattered.

Hank pulled away slightly "Did you happen to get a good look at the man?"

"No he was behind me, I was too scared to look" He felt humiliated knowing that what happened was because he was scared.

"That's okay they would have CCTV on the bus, we should be able to get him from that."

"No!" he jumped out of his partner's arm "No please Lieutenant I don't want anyone else knowing about this." He doesn't even want to think about the way people would treat him once they found out, because everyone always finds out. He'd most likely get mocked on the daily by Gavin and that's not something he wants to deal with.

"You have to call this one in Connor, you can't just let him get away with it."

"Hank please, don't make me do this. I promise I won't let it happen again ill stop it next time" Connor held tightly to Hanks jacket putting his forehead against the Lieutenant's chest.

'If there is a next time ill track this prick down myself and kill him' Hank thought. As much as he would love to rearrange a few of this person's bones with his fists he could see how much distress this was coursing his partner "Okay okay fine but you have to promise me if you ever run into him again you let me know, okay? or hell even beat the shit out of him."

He sighed in relief "Thank you Lieutenant and yes I will let you know if I see him."

Hank pulled him back giving him a small smile "Alright kid let get you home."

"But the case" Connor started.

"We'll continue it tomorrow it's getting late anyway."

 

\---

Its been a week since the whole incident happened. Connor agreed with himself he wouldn't let the man make him scared again, so he continued taking the bus to and from work, only now he kept more on guard. Hank has been quite protective of Connor after the incident happened, always asking if he was alright or if he needed a break. He even got mad at Gavin for getting up in his face. Connor would be lying if he said he didn't like Hank's new protectiveness in all honestly it made him feel safe, thinking about it would often leave him smiling.

The case they had been working on for the past week had finally been solved which meant Hank and Connor stayed late working overtime trying to get the paperwork finished.

The older man looked over at the clock on the wall "Shit that late already?"

It wasn't far off midnight meaning Connor was going to miss the last bus if they didn't get moving. Hank groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands "We better get going we can just finish this tomorrow, if Fowler doesn't like it then he can shove it up his ass."

Connor stood feeling glad he wouldn't be walking home "I'll see you tomorrow Lieutenant, have a nice night."

As he went to walk away he heard Hank asking "Do you need a lift home?"

Connor could hear the worry in his voice but he wanted to prove he wasn't scared "No thank you Lieutenant, it would be a huge inconvenience for you seeing as though I live in the complete other direction of your house."

"It's late kid I don't mind taking you."

"You need your sleep, something I don't. I will be fine." Connor gave a warm smile.

"Alright well, call me if you need to."

Connor nodded and they parted ways. He was glad to see the bus empty when it pulled up. He walked in sitting down on a vacant seat something he didn't normally bother doing seeing as though he didn't have the need to sit like humans. The only thing he could hear was the soft hum of the bus as it drove. It became very relaxing he even shut his eye just to listen to the soothing sound, now he understood why human fell asleep here so easily.

The sound of someone getting on the bus brought him back to the world. He looked over to the person who entered, it was a man wearing a long black hooded jacket that was up over his head. The man looked at him making Connor look away. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the man slowly walk over stopping when he was right in front of him.

Connor looked up at the man seeing how tall he was, the way he was towering over him made him feel uneasy. He got up "I'm sorry did you want a seat" He knew that was a stupid question considering that every other seat on the bus was available. As he brushed past the man to let him sit the strong smell of cigarettes hit him. His stomach dropped his heartbeat picking up, the memory of that stranger touching him flashed across his mind. 'Calm down lots of people smoke' he tried telling himself in hopes to gain back some of his composure.

The taller man let out a low laugh "You left in such a hurry last week."

Connor's eye widened LED flashing red. He couldn't stop his whole body from cringing, that laugh...that voice. The android took a step back "Oh so you do remember me."

As if he could forget. The stranger gave off a creepy smirk following Connor forward with each step he took back "You left so quickly last time I never got to introduce myself, my names Bryce."

Connor didn't care what his name was he just wanted to get out of here and away from him. He felt his back hitting the wall of the bus. It was now very clear he was shaking. Bryce was advancing on him, still he couldn't get his body to move. He reached out to grab a hold of the android's wrist, he felt his body go stiff "Come on don't be like that, didn't we have fun before?"

His head was screaming at him to run to fight but his body was failing him again and he could only stand there. Bryce got up closer pressing his chest against the smaller body bring his mouth to Connor's ear "How about we get back to what we started?" Connor flinched away from the hot breath that traveled from his ear down his neck. His heartbeat was going crazy he wouldn't be surprised if the other man could hear it. He felt Bryce's other hand make its way around his body to cup his ass "Hmm, what do you think?"

Connor shook his head "N-no" It was so soft.

"No?" Bryce's voice dropped sounding more dangerous. The hand on his ass turned into a tight grip that made Connor yelp. "Oh fuck, you keep on making sounds like that I won't last long."

The hand that had gripped his wrist was now pulling down forcing his hand to touch Bryce's crotch. He could feel the man's hardness against his knuckles "Never knew someone could look so pretty while crying" Bryce kissed his wet cheeks.

He felt the hands letting go of him as Bryce stood back a foot. Feeling slightly better Connor hoped the man finally realized he didn't want to do this. Hearing the sound of the man's pants unzip fired the panic right back up.

"No don't" Connor tried to move as much as his body would allow him, however the man seized tightly around his neck pushing him back until he hit the wall again.

"Now you shut your mouth and be a good little whore."

Grabbing hold of his hand once more Bryce shoved his hand against the now exposed erection forcing Connor to curl his fingers around the length. The android shut his eyes hoping to block out as much as possible. The taller man slowly started stocking his erection with Connor's hand. Bryce had started licking the tears turning down his face.

Connor's eyes shot open when he felt the other hand leave his neck and slip underneath his work pants and underwear, massaging the bare skin of his ass. "Such a soft little android" Bryce gave it a pinch sending a whimper out of Connor, the other man groaned at the sound.

It seemed as though it when on forever and the shame was crushing him, he was letting this man do these things. Bryce's grip tightened around his fingers and started forcing his hand to move faster. The man's whole body rocked forward as he let out a loud moan. Connor felt wetness on his fingers. If he had a functioning stomach he would have thrown up then and there.

"Fuck that was good" Bryce let go of his hand letting it fall, though the hand in his pants still remand rubbing up and down the length of his ass. Bryce reached up to move the little curl of hair on Connor's forehead "Iv always wondered if androids come with the full package."

Bryce ran his finger down the middle of his ass stopping halfway, he used his thumb to part his cheeks "No stop please" Connor was surprised at how loud he was, but of course he was ignored. Bryce pushed forward until he was touching the ring of muscle making the android jump grabbing onto the taller man's upper arms.

Bryce seemed satisfied with his findings "They did think of everything while making you didn't they."

Suddenly the tip of his finger was forced inside making Connor cry out. To he complete shock he pushed him with enough force to knock him off of his feet. He stared down at the man, Bryce seemed to be fairly confused not expecting to be pushed to the round.

This was it, his chance to get the hell off this bus. His head was screaming RUN RUN! To his amazement his legs started moving, he ran to the emergency stop button slamming it. The bus came to a halt and the doors started opening, he noticed Bryce started getting up looking furious. Connor didn't even wait for the door to open before bolting out, knowing Bryce was right behind him. Taking off down the street Connor knew Bryce wouldn't be able to keep up with his speed but he wasn't chancing it. He ran and ran until he reached his front door opening it with a hurry and slamming it shut. He collapsed on the ground knees no longer being able to hold him up.

His breathing was heavy and heart still racing, he curled into a fetal poison letting himself cry.

After what seemed like a few hours he moved from his spot on the ground slowly making his way to the living area. He looked down and noticed there was drying semen on his suit sleeve, feeling repulsed he shaded his jacket and threw it into the bin. Luckily he had more suits packet away in his draws.

Connor went to the sink in his kitchen and got as much soap on his hands as he could and started scrubbing at them. Washing them multiple time wasn't enough they still felt dirty.

He made his way to the bathroom turning the hot water in the shower on and not bothering to touch the cold. He had never had the need for a shower before but he couldn't get this dirty feeling to go away. He undressed putting his clothes in a pile on the floor leaving a mental note to throw them in the bin along sit his jacket. He got under the hot spray of water. He scrubbed away at himself until the shower went cold.

His LED stayed a solid red for the rest of the night.

  
___

 

He came into the station early wanted to get his mind stuck into working. He decided walking to work would be much safer than taking the bus.

Hank came in around 9 a lot earlier then he normally does but Connor was thankful to see his him. He tried acting as normal as he could while they both got back into the case filing from last night.

There's no way he could tell Hank about what happened on the bus. Hank's words had rolled around in his head all night 'promise me if you ever run into him again you let me know'. Connor didn't wont to face Hank's disappointment when he finds out he failed again. Even though he got away he still let that man touch him. He could still feel the semen on his fingers and the pressure of Bryce's hand wrapped around his, forcing Connor to pleasure him. He cringed getting up to wash his hands in the break room sink.

This time Hank followed him "Connor what are you doing, that's like the 100th time you've washed your hands this morning."

"Actually Lieutenant it's only the 11th."

Hank sighed muttering 'only the 11th' under his breath "Whats going on? You're acting strange again today" Hank stepped closer which didn't make Connor scared at all. "Did something happen?" Hank's voice turned soft, His face was riddled with worry.

Connor hated making Hank feel this way "No nothing happened" He lied.

"Are you sure? remember you promised me you would tell me if anything did happen."

"Nothing happened Hank!" He said a bit too loudly seemingly surprising the older man.

He felt so guilty for lying straight to his face, but He couldn't tell him. Connor knew the Lieutenant would want to file a report this time and that terrified him, it was hard enough telling his partner what happened he doesn't even what to think about telling anyone else. He quickly walked back to his desk ignoring Hank calling after him. Thankfully when Hank sat back down he didn't ask any more questions.

  
___

 

Connor got off work wanting to get safely home before it got fully dark, but seeing as he lived almost an hour walk away it was an unlikely chance of happening and it wasn't like he could afford to take a taxi every day. Before he could leave Hank reminded him to call if he needed anything Connor gave his appreciation and quickly started walking.

For the entire walk home he felt as those someone was watching him but he tried to pass it off. He sighed in relief as he approached his front door unlocking it and stepping inside to the dark hallway, happy to make it home safe. He turned to shut the door then reached for the light switch but before he could turn it on he felt the force of something solid hitting the back of his head. The blow sent him to the ground. Recovering from his shock he put a hand to the back of his head feeling his palm dampen, he pulled it away bring in front of his eye seeing it was blue blood. He looked up to see a shadow of a man hovering over him, he already knew it was Bryce.

Another hit came to his head with what Connor assumed to be a baseball bat. His vision started to blur and he blacked out for a minute. Coming back around to his hair harshly being pulled "Get up!" Connor tried obeying but his sight was still blurry so he just let himself be dragged. Bryce threw him down on the ground in the living area.

"You fucking little shit think your smart running away from me like that!" A kick was sent to Connor's stomach making curl in on himself "You stupid bitch led me right here."

Bryce pushed him onto his front straddling either side of his hips "Now you plastic ass is going to get it."

He started pulling down Connor's pants "S-stop! please stop!" He cried struggling uselessly. He couldn't let this happen, not again. He wanted Hank, he needed him.

'Just call if you need me.'

**Calling Hank Anderson Flashed across his eyes.**

Hank picked up on the first ring "Connor?"

"Hank! please help me!" His cry was broken.

He could hear him start to run "Shit I'm coming, hang on I'm coming! what's going on?!"

"Hank please" The line cut dead when Bryce took a fist full of hair and slammed his head back down on the floor.

"Shut the fuck up" Bryce had now fully taken his lower half of clothing off and wasted no time in groping his ass.

Connor felt an unfortunately familiar finger probing at his entrances "Please don't."

Bryce replied by forcing the finger in and pushing it as deep as it could go. The android cried out, it wasn't painful but it was the most disgusting thing he has ever felt. A moment like this was meant to be shared between two lovers not while someone was holding you down. His finger started moving. Not long after that he felt a second finger being pushed in beside the other. Connor dug his nails into the rug as he felt himself stretch. The fingers started moving faster. "No more please."

"Fuck I have never felt someone so tight before."

"You motherfucker!" Connor heard someone yelling, three gunshots rang throughout the room. The fingers left his body then he heard a thump next to him.

"Connor!" Hank scrambled over to kneel next to his friend on the floor "Connor! are you alright?!" He voice was frantic.

Hearing that voice brought him out of his shocked state "H-Hank?"

"I'm right here" He lifted the younger man onto his knees then into his arms, not caring about his state of nudity.

Connor burrowed his head into the familiar smelling man and let the tears fall. "Hank" Was the only word he could manage right now.

It was so frail and small but Hank heard him "shh, its okay iv got you."

"I'm so sorry I lied to you" He clung to his jacket as if scared of him leaving.

"Connor its okay, I'm not mad" Hank ran a soothing hand down Connor's back and they just sat there for a while. "I'm going to call this in then we are going to leave, that sound okay?"

"leave? leave where?" There was a hint of panic on the younger man's voice.

"Shh it's alright, I'll take you back to my house, okay?" Connor closed his eyes, yes Hank's house sounded good it sounded safe.

Hank went to pull away but Connor gripped him even tighter making a scared whimper "I'm just getting your pants."

The android let him go looking down now remembering he was half naked, quickly he covered himself knowing Hank didn't want to see that "S-sorry Lieutenant" he said feeling humiliated.

"There isn't anything to be sorry about" Hank sounded so sincere "Is it okay if I help you put these back on?"

He just nodded in response. Hank helped him back onto his feet but Connor found it difficult to stand, Something was wrong he started feeling dizzy again and his vision was going dark.

 **Emergency repairs** flashed in front of him **Force sleep mood in 10...9...8**

Hank noticed Connor's eyes dropping "Hey stay with me."

"Need to repair-" The last thing he heard was Hank calling his name.

  
\---

  
The first thing he noticed when he woke up was a soft blanket wrapped around him. His eyes were still somewhat blurry but he knew he was in someone's bed.

His heart started racing, he could feel his breath picking up "Hank!" he shouted.

"Right here." He came hurrying into the room, he saw Connor was pretty much hyperventilating "Connor its alright, you're at my house." That didn't stop his panic so Hank sat down on the bed pulling him into another hug knowing how much it calmed him down. "Breath. You're okay, You're safe."

"Safe." He repeated.

"Yes." Hank said back.

His breathing slowed down his heart no longer racing. He started crying, Connor didn't even know how many time this makes that his cried in Hank's arms but he just couldn't stop. He knew he looked pathetic because he definitely felt it. "I'm sorry Hank for all of this" He said feeling like such a burden.

Hank looked down seeing the embarrassment in his eyes. "Don't ever say sorry, not for this. Got it? None of this was your fault."

"I should have been smarter, stronger. It was stupid of me to take the bus again."

He pulled the younger man away cupping his jaw and bringing his face up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "That man was a piece of shit, and you are in no way weak or stupid. You should never have to feel scared about getting on public transport or walking home."

Connor gave a small nod. "Thank you Hank, for saving me."

"I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"How did you get to me so quickly?"

There was a pause before Hank spoke. "I kind of followed you home."

Connor frowned in confusion." what? Why?"

Hank sighed "I knew something was up when you started acting strange again, so when you left work that night I noticed you didn't take the bus home like you always do. So I got worried and decided to follow you." Connor didn't say anything, he still had the confused look on his face. "I was worried that maybe you got yourself mixed up in something."

Well that explained the feeling of being watched. It warmed his heart knowing how much Hank cared, he went completely out of his way to follow him just to make sure he was alright 'I don't deserve someone like you' He thought.

"Thank you for worrying about me Hank, if you hadn't of followed me..." He didn't even want to think what would have happened.

"Don't mention it." Hank sent him a smile which calmed Connor's nerves. "Do you need anything?"

Connor thought about the question for a second. "Would you mind if I had a shower? I feel dirty." The last part came out very quiet.

"Of course, you can borrow some of my clothes if you'd like."

  
____

  
It was the next day Hank and him sat on the couch watching TV while Sumo sat on his dog bed. Hank offered for Connor to stay at his house as long as he needed, He gratefully expected not wanting to be alone right now especially back at his house.

Hank's phone started ringing from the table, the men let out a annoyed groan before he got up to answer it. "What the fuck do you want Fowler" There was a pause before Hank started talking, this time he was angry "No I already told you we aren't doing that today" Another pause. "Well they can shove it up their asses we aren't coming in" He hung the phone up roughly putting it back down on the table.

"Everything alright Lieutenant?"

Hank walked over to sit beside Connor on the couch. He let out a long sigh before talking. "Fowler wants us to come in and give a statement about what happened."

Connor's face dropped, he knew this was going to have to happen. Hank killed a man, it wasn't as if he could just pretend it didn't happen, not this time.

"I'm sorry Connor but there isn't much I can do about it, I wish you didn't have to say anything but it's the law. I told him we aren't coming in today but unfortunately you will have to eventually go in."

Connor started scratching at his hands, something he noticed he'd been doing lately. Even though Connor had showered and changed clothes he still felt dirty. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Hank how many times he had washed his hand's over the past few hours.

"Hey stop it, you're going to hurt yourself" He grabbed hold of the younger man's hands placing them in his own.

"Sorry, I just can't get rid of the feeling. I feel so dirty." He admitted.

"Your hands feel dirty?" Hank questioned.

"Everywhere, but mostly my hands" He never told Hank what happened on the bus the second time. "H-he made me touch him" His LED flickered red briefly "Now my hand's feel so dirty, just like everywhere he touched. Why can't I make myself clean?"

Hank squeezed his hands now understanding what he meant by 'dirty'. "You aren't dirty" Hank insured. "Things like this take time. No one can say how long, its different for everyone. But I will always be here, don't be afraid to ask for something."

Connor looked into Hank's eyes. "Would you come in the room with me when I have to give my statement?"

"Without a doubt." He smiled right back at him.

"Thank you Hank." Connor slipped his hands out of Hank's and leaned in for a hug pressing his face into the older man's chest, Hank put his hand on his head and held him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is the first fic i have written in years, please be kind :3


End file.
